Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
LTE-Advanced may use spectrum in 20 Mhz bandwidths allocated in a carrier aggregation of up to a total of 100 Mhz (5 component carriers) used for transmission in each direction. Generally, less traffic is transmitted on the uplink than the downlink, so the uplink spectrum allocation may be smaller than the downlink allocation. For example, if 20 Mhz is assigned to the uplink, the downlink may be assigned 100 Mhz. These asymmetric FDD assignments will conserve spectrum and are a good fit for the typically asymmetric bandwidth utilization by broadband subscribers.
In LTE Rel-8/9, uplink (UL) transmit antenna selection (TAS) is supported in which a UE uses one of a plurality of antennas at a given time. Also, LTE-Advanced Rel-10 supports UL multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO).